Her Fairytale
by bornxbetter
Summary: She has always loved him , but was too blind to see he didn't love her back.Ships: So Cal Val and James Storm


Her fairytale

SoCal Val and James Storm

Chapter one

The thing is, she really does love James if it's selfish of her to be in love with him after she turned him down. A part of her hopes that he'd still love her back. But she's pretty sure he doesn't. It's just the way these things turn out for her. Since she's remembered it has always been that way.

…

The first time she saw him was in 2005 TNA show, she was just starting out in the company a ring girl. Val was nineteen years old. He was twenty five and a wrestler. He was just a simple country boy , nothing too flashy about him. The dark long hair and light creamy skin was warming to her. She didn't talk to him besides occasionally asking her about the show. But when she did melted his southern drawl was different for the Beverly Hills native. When she announced she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.  
>James was older. Exactly nine years older than her. She was living in a fantasy world. Maybe if she hadn't been a foolish little girl with stars in her eyes and ribbon chokers on her neck, maybe if she had been a little older, a little less giggly, and a bit more mature. Maybe he would've taken interest in her, but he didn't. He was interested in a knockout as far as she had heard.<p>

She remembers thinking how frumpy her clothes looked compared to the other girls that worked there. How she was simply dressed in a black top and a polk-a-dot skirt and he was wearing a nice white button downed shirt and jeans. The way that he towered over her small frame as he looked down at her . She had been told occasionally how he was the future of the company. She's too young to fully understand that he was going to make it big , but somewhere deep inside she knew he would. His hand griped hers in a polite way introducing himself. The tennessee accent thick sounded wonderful to her ears when they were introduced to each other. At that age her crush was little and enjoyed when he said hi and waved to her as he came tired after his matches.

The exact moment when they became friends . She was in a storyline with another male wrestler and boyfriend at the time ,Jay Lethal . Jay had gotten a bit angry with her when she didn't deliver the segment properly and slapped her around. The next thing she knew he had busted her lip. She ran far away from him.  
>She was sitting alone crying her eyes out on the cold concrete floor that belonged to a stadium they where performing in. Her shoulders shook and silent sobs escaped her. He had sat next to her. She remembers being startled thinking it was Jay. She slowly looked up to see his warming blue orbs staring back at her. Val noticed him tense when he saw the light bruise forming on her cheek.<p>

Tears wallow in her eyes as she tells him what had happened. How it was her fault . How she deserved to get hit. He inturrupts her and told her the opposite of what she was saying. That night after the show , she was too scared to go back to the hotel room that she was sharing with Jay so she walked around aimlessly when he spotted her.  
>James offered her to stay with him , and well she didn't refuse fearing that if she went back there she would have to deal with Jay's anger night neither spoke. All he did was rub circles on her back as she cried. His shirt soiled from her tears. His steady breathing had calmed her down. She was curled up next to him her small body trembling.<p>

The morning after was very different. She slipped away writting a note saying her thanks for the comfort and was on her way to get her stuff from Jay and speaking to the producers that she couldn't work with him again for personal suprisingly understood and took her out of that story-line and put her in a new one with a much nicer wrestler. She desperately hoped it would've been James , but it wasn't . It was another wrestler named Sonjay Dutt. He was nice and very flirtacious with her , but Val wasn't interested.

She doesn't say anything when she sees James that day talking to a petite asian woman. He meets her gaze and smiles. Val returns the smile sadly seeing his eyes brighten up as she spoke. She stayed in a close distance from him at work. When she had nightmare she would go to his room , he would open the door , and she would fall asleep in his arms. That was the routine for a while until he started dating.

She decided that wasn't best for him and left him alone. To get back in her normal routine of sleeping by herself was hard. She tossed and turned and sometimes didn't sleep. She missed him. Valerie missed him a lot.


End file.
